Punishment
by Raina Meldamiriel
Summary: my version of yuukis punishment . contains M/F spanking and lemons. if you dont like then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight. If I did there would be a lot more lemon between Yuuki and kaname lol

".. Please onii-sama I wanna go home … it's okay if I'm punished so please..." Kaname sighed he knew that this was going to happen at some point, he was just glad she wasn't more hurt than she was. His eyes darkened at what that brat had done to his precious girl, but he had already dealt with that problem so there was no use dwelling on it.

He had other things to sort out. Like punishing his _**naughty.**__**Little. Sister**_. At that thought his lips stretched into a possessive smirk and he felt his fangs grow longer with anticipation and lust. He was glad that she had taken the bait to leave the house; he had been itching to punish her for quite some time now but had never found a sound reason to do so. After all she had been on her best behaviour over the past year and he could hardly punish her for not using her fangs or not calling him by his name , though her sweet little voice calling him _onii-sama_ gave him shivers and he felt him-self harden in his pants, no matter how much he had wanted to.

Though he regretted her getting hurt, but it put him at an advantage, she would be too weak to put up a fuss, and by the time he was finished with her ….

Kaname leaned back in his chair and gave a throaty sigh, he was already hard and he felt himself straining against the silken fabric of his pants, he could hardly punish his sister in this state though he promised to fully indulge himself later after she was suitably punished.

Kaname lifted his hands from the arms of the chair and leaned back, pushing himself slightly away from his desk and putting himself at a slant. He pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled it off, throwing to the other side of the room and pushed his shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

With a impatient tug he pulled the top button of his trousers free of the hole and unzipped his pants. And with a quick jerk of his boxers kaname exposed himself to the air and moaned as the tip of his dick brushed his stomach leaving a small wet patch on his shirt of pre-cum.

And after a slow languid lick of his palm kaname reached down and grasped himself in his hand feeling his hardness and after a moment started to pump his hand slowly up and down himself, sighing throatily at the feeling that shot through him and with his other hand slid it underneath his shirt to play with his nipples, with a gasp kaname threw his head back and thrust himself roughly into his hand at the sudden spike in pleasure caused by playing with two of the most sensitive parts of his body.

A throaty groan left his lips as he imagined that instead of his hand slowly sliding up and down his cock pumping it ,it was yuuki's lips rapped around his cock and her fangs playing with his nipples. With that image fixed firmly in his head, he tugged at his nipple causing him to arch his back against his chair and thrust the hand holding his cock faster letting out a rough moan. With a small adjustment, kaname tilted his hips and twisted the hand holding his cock a little as he ran the tips of his fingers over the head of his manhood lightly scrapping a fingernail over the slit and arched his back as he felt the start of his orgasm he could feel his cum pulsing up his cock and with the image of Yuuki sucking his cock firmly fixed in his mind he let himself explode with a hoarse cry "ahh ha hah uun Yuuki!" Kaname's harsh pants filled the air as he continued thrusting his trembling cock into his hand as his cum shot in ropey trails onto his stomach.

Kaname panted as the shuddering of pleasure shocked through his system and he felt his sensitive cock soften in his hand. After the pleasure had faded and his breathing was back to normal kaname tidied himself up and changed into another set of clothes.

As he was finished he ran a hand though his hair and he felt his eyes darken into a lustful red. It was time to punish his errant little girl.

**Thanks for reading and for those of you who reviewed as well ^^. I've made a few changes in this scene because it seemed to me that kaname finished a bit too quickly lol please tell me if you prefer this one of the other one. Thx**

**Xxx**

**p.s I hope to be updating soon but as always life gets in the way lol **


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki peered around the corner apprehensively and listened for any signs that she had been heard.

Even though she had told onii-sama that it was "okay" if she was punished, she was uncertain as to what he would make of it. Surely he knew what had happened to her! And surely he thought that being stabbed in the stomach was punishment enough without him doing something to her on top of that ! maybe he didn't intend to punish her at all, yuuki thought with a smile, after all he had never punished her for anything else she had done before, and really the only "punishment" he had given her was to bite her when she refused to use her fangs and growl "I'll show you how".

Yuuki shivered in remembrance at the feeling of his breath on her neck and his hot, wet tongue slowly lapping up and down the sweet curve of her neck, and the slow pierce of his fangs sinking deliciously into her skin, piercing into her depths, once his fangs were fully in her, he started the slow rough sucking and she could feel her blood start to race as her body tingled and throbbed in time to each pull of his lips, her body got hotter and hotter and a sweet sensation started to build up in the pit of her stomach, and as his gulps became more and more frenzied her insides started to clench and each delicious spasm made the sensation more and more intense , and at his last dragging gulp the sensation reached its peak and exploded.

Yuuki grinned, she wouldn't mind at all if that was what he was going to do to her. However even with the anticipation of her onii-sama biting her she couldn't help but squirm inside at the idea that maybe disobeying his orders was not the brightest thing to do in her current situation. Yuuki gulped with a forbidding sense of dread, now that she thought about it, she distinctly remembered her onii-sama saying the last time she got into trouble "_**My. Naughty. Little. Girl. **__The next time you disobey my orders you'll get more than a little punishment, after all it seems you've started to enjoy them, the next time your punishment wont be so enjoyable, I can guarantee that I'll enjoy the next one a lot more than you will " _and she remembered as she had walked away he had stood up , strode over to her bent her underneath his arm and smacked her on her bottom. She recalled at the time his throaty chuckle as she had yelped and struggled from underneath his arm. And his added amusement at her confused and flushed face at the fact that her _onii-sama_ had... had spanked her!.

Even thinking about it made her cringe and flush with embarrassment. She was, on second thought, starting to think maybe she shouldn't have told her onii-sama that it would be okay to punish her, for she was getting the feeling that this was just the thing he had been waiting for.

Shaking herself out of her musings she once again peered round the corner and apprehensively looked about. She let out a sigh of relief, the cost was clear. No sign of onii-sama waiting to welcome her back... hmm yuuki tilted her head to the side, that was unusual, normally he was the first one to greet her. Yuuki's sense of doom grew... maybe it would be better if she hid for a while, maybe he would forget all about it …

with that thought in mind yuuki made her way back down the corridor stepping softly as to avoid any unwanted attention from the other vampires. Ever since her onii-sama had made Adiou her personal guard he followed her, where ever she went, and now she thought about it where was he ? He normally stuck as close to her as possible, even inside the mansion. Lost in her thoughts yuuki didn't notice the footsteps echoing behind her until it was too late,and when two hands clamped on her shoulders she froze, and then with a sense of dread she turned round to face her captor.


End file.
